


Who knew?

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Crying, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Family Dynamics, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick, Stereotypes, lots of angst but I promise Dick will get a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Honestly? Dick didn't know what he would present as. All he knew was that if he presented as an omega, he would do anything and everything in his power to hide it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Age differences are mostly the same as in canon; Dick & Roy are about 25, Jason is 20, Tim, Cass & Rose are 18. Damian is younger though, he is meant to be five here. There is no Dick/Roy in Chapter 1.

It only takes a couple of hours for Dick’s life to turn upside down. Before that, everything was fine. He had his life under control. He was comfortable with what his life had become and he learned to accept it.

Even before Dick presented as an omega at 18, he knew it was a possibility. He told himself that if he did present as one, he would in no way let anyone else know about it. Bruce would ban him from being a vigilante all together. The titans were all alphas, so they’d be on the same side as Batman. He didn’t hold their beliefs against them; an omega that didn’t want to submit to an alpha was unheard of. Dick was not about to lose Nightwing because of that.

He prepared a scent blocker that would not only block his omega scent, but mask it with a personalized alpha scent. He knew how to act like an alpha, he’d watched Bruce since he could remember.

His plan worked for seven years. During those years, everyone fully believed him to be an alpha - even Bruce. Even though suppressants could stop most of them, he suffered through heats alone and spent the rest of the time convincing himself that it was worth it. It was worth being able to fly through the streets and fight crime. 

When Jason turned 18, Dick watched as he presented as an alpha. Jason’s fights with Bruce got significantly worse after that. With no omega around, it often escalated into violence. As a beta, Alfred tried his best to mediate the situation, but couldn’t succeed in truly calming either of them down. 

Another year passed and Cass hit her eighteenth birthday. It was no surprise to anyone that she was also an alpha. After that, the fighting and tension became intolerable. Dick no longer knew how to navigate his relationships with his pack members without revealing his omega identity. He wanted nothing more to bare his neck to all of them, hug them with a soothing scent until they shut the fuck up. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to do that. It wasn’t long before Bruce put his foot down and pointed out that there were too many alphas and not enough omegas in the manor. 

Jason and Cass were gone the next day. Dick knew he probably should have left too. It’s what any sensible alpha would do. Soon, Tim and Damian would also present as alphas and the problem would reproduce itself. 

He couldn’t bring himself to leave, though. Something inside him couldn’t bare the thought of living alone, somewhere with no alpha to guide him. He tried to fight the feeling. The one time he tried to live alone, it only lasted for a week. 

Tim’s eighteen birthday wasn’t too long after Cass’s. Dick dreaded it, he was too tired to deal with more fighting. Pretending to be an alpha was exhausting.

On the morning of Tim’s birthday, Dick woke up to find Jason and Cass eating cereal together. Jason was the first to spot him. “Dick!” The alpha stood up and clasped his hand, pulling him into a hug. “I’m just dropping by for Tim’s birthday. No way I’m missing that.” 

Cass kept staring at her cereal. “I am also here for that reason.” 

They were both in a good mood. Maybe taking some time apart was all they needed; everything would be fixed now.

“Don’t be so uptight.” Jason pushed Cass’s shoulder. “You smell of omega. You have a good night?” 

She smiled. “Yeah. A real good bitch.” Dick tensed. He hated when they talked about this stuff. Cass didn’t seem to notice. “I liked her.” She paused. “I think she liked me. I’m going to spend her next heat with her.”

“Definitely a good sign.” Jason patted her on the back. “Omegas are extra obedient during their heat.”

“I like obedient omegas.” She replied.

“Who doesn’t?” Jason laughed.

Dick didn’t know what to say. Stopping his cheeks from turning red was already hard enough. 

The talk of Cass’s night with an omega abruptly ended when they heard a cry from Tim’s room. All three of them were immediately at his door. Cass was the first to ask “Tim, are you okay?” 

When he didn’t answer, Cass pushed the door open. They were met with a flood of sweet omega scent. Tim was lying in sheets drenched with sweat, his face red. Judging by his pained face, he probably went through the physical changes overnight. It was exactly how Dick remembered his own eighteenth birthday. 

“Alpha?” Tim whined and turned to look at them. 

Cass and Jason were immediately at his side. Jason said things like “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart, we’re gonna take care of you.” 

Cass took one of his hands and looked intensely into his eyes, although he didn’t seem to be entirely present. “Tim, I am never going to let anything bad happen to you. I’ll kill anyone who hurts you.” Tim whined. Dick questioned if she would actually break her ‘no killing’ rule for him.

Dick walked up and took his other hand, holding it tight. He say anything, but he wanted to tell Tim that he was sorry for what he would have to go through in life. 

By the time Bruce woke up, they had Tim settled on a couch and were watching a movie with him. The omega seemed perfectly content to cling to his alpha siblings as he sat there. 

Bruce placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled warmly. Dick was struck with a flash of jealousy, why didn’t he ever receive warm smiles from the leader of their pack? 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Bruce asked. 

“It hurts.” Tim’s voice was shaky, but he was starting to look better than he did when he was alone in his room. 

Dick wanted to tell him it would be okay. He wanted to tell him that the pain would be over soon, but he couldn’t say anything. He was too worried the others would… find out. 

He also wanted to sit next to Tim. He understood that Jason and Cass saw themselves as more dominant alphas than him. That didn’t worry him too much, but it meant they wouldn’t let him sit next to Tim. In their heads, they were the ones who were allowed to take care of him. 

What Dick wanted was to sit between Jason and Tim and Jason to hug him and tell him it would be okay as well. He wanted the alpha to kiss his forehead too. He was desperate for it.

He pushed his thoughts away and came back to the present. Bruce was speaking. “Don’t worry, Tim. You’re never going to hurt again after this. If someone hurts you, I’ll kill them.” God, now he was going to break his rule too? He sat down next to Dick, although there was a good foot and a half between them. Bruce coughed. “Not that I don’t trust you, but I can’t allow you on the field anymore. Is that clear?” Dick’s worst nightmare was coming true for Tim and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Tim replied, “I understand, alpha.” What? There was no way Tim was actually okay with that. How could he be? Bruce was taking Red Robin away from him. 

“Well this is exciting, isn’t it?” Jason said. “We finally have an omega around to cool things off and get Damian to actually listen to instructions.”

“Are you serious?” Tim laughed. “Damian is never going to listen to me.”

“He listens to me.” Dick said. It was the first thing he said all morning. 

“Yeah, but you’re an alpha, it’s different.” Jason looked at him as if he wanted to start a fight. Dick didn’t get it at all, wasn’t he busy taking care of Tim? He probably shouldn’t have said anything. After all these years, he still didn’t fully understand how to act like an alpha. 

Having probably heard his name, Damian came into the room. He looked at Tim, who rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Dick and sat in the space between him and Bruce. “Richard?” He looked at Dick, confused. “You smell different. I don’t like it. It’s bad.” 

“What the fuck are you on about this time?” Tim came to his defence. “Dick smells the same as he always has.” 

“Last night, when you got out of the shower, you smelled really good. I liked that. May I refer to you as ‘mother,’ now?” Shit. Dick didn’t have his scent blockers on when he took that shower. Damian was the only one home at the time. Since he hadn’t presented yet, he assumed he wouldn’t notice. Apparently his omega scent had quite an effect on him. If this wasn’t the end of his life, it would have been funny. 

“Dick, could I speak with you in private for a moment?” Bruce didn’t wait for a reply and left the room. Terrified, Dick didn’t even pat Damian’s head or give Tim a hug before following. 

When they were out of hearing distance, Bruce gave him a stone cold look and said “Take the scent mask off.” He looked like he was going to hit him.

“What? I-” It took most of his energy to stop himself from crying. 

“Now, Dick, or I will take it off for you.” 

Dick’s hand shook as he reached down his pants to the inside of his thigh and pulled it off. He couldn’t put it on his on his neck, where his scent gland was because it would have been too obvious. 

His omega scent flooded the room. Bruce visibly relaxed in reaction to it, but he was still angry. He pulled Dick into an odd hug. It wasn’t supposed to be comforting, it was just so that he could scent him. “I knew there was something wrong when you didn’t leave with Jason and Cassandra. You’ve never lived on your own. Even when you couldn’t stand to be here you’d stay with Clark, or one of the alpha titans. You’re a great leader, Dick, but you still need an alpha around to tell you what to do. It’s okay, all omegas need that.” 

Dick couldn’t help it, he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

The odd hug turned into a real hug, with Bruce holding him tightly. “You don’t have to tell me why you hid this from me. I just want you to know; it saddens me that you didn’t trust me to protect you, that you think I don’t have your best interests at heart.”

Was Bruce expressing an emotion? Maybe this was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon. “You don’t.” Dick tried to say it as firmly as he could, but his voice still sounded shaky.

“Excuse me?” 

“You don’t have my best interests at heart. You’re not going to let me on the field anymore. Do you know how important that is to me?” 

Bruce grunted in response and changed the subject. “Have you thought about who you want for a mate?” 

“I don’t want a mate.”

“Dick, you’re a twenty five year old omega. It’s for the best.”

“But-” 

“If you don’t want to give me suggestions then I’ll decide for you.”

That was the end of the conversation. Bruce went back to sitting in the living room with the rest of the pack. For once, Dick decided to be a good omega and followed him. 

Damian was delighted when he entered the living room, he practically jumped on him and buried his head in his chest. Dick managed to smile at the kid. Delight was a rare emotion for him. 

Jason and Cass’s faces went bright red, but they weren’t angry like Bruce was. His sister came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I… I should not have spoken in such a rude way this morning, about the woman I spent the night with.” 

Dick didn’t respond. She returned to Tim’s side. Jason moved away from Tim, offering him a space between them. He took it, now holding a sleeping Damian in his arms. 

The other omega didn’t seem to notice the difference. He was still in a daze from all the pain. 

Jason spoke to him with a quiet voice. He was trying to sound comforting. “Did Bruce talk to you about getting a mate?” 

Dick nodded, tears still streaming down his cheek. 

“Look man, I get it. I get that you don’t want to lose Nightwing, you don’t want to be tied down to just being an omega or whatever. But it’s already obvious that you’re going to be a great mother.” He gestured towards the sleeping Damian. “If you don’t tell Bruce who you might want as a mate, I’m worried he’ll pick someone you won’t be happy with.” 

Dick still didn’t talk. He refused to be having this conversation. 

Jason grabbed the back of his neck and held it hard. His scent changed and all that Dick could smell was protective alpha. He wanted to numb out how that made him feel, but he couldn’t deny that he loved it. It made him cry harder. Jason leaned in close to his ear. “Listen, you little bitch. Bruce can be an idiot, and right now, you’re being just as bad as him. You are going to ask him to let me choose an alpha for you. You are going to do that right now. Okay, sweetheart?” 

Dick let out a small “Yes, alpha.” Jason was right. If he was lucky, his brother would give him time to adjust to his new life as an omega before finding him a mate. Sometimes he made hotheaded decisions, but Dick trusted him with this more that he trusted Bruce.

Jason relaxed his grip and looked at him expectantly. 

“Bruce?” Dick cleared his voice. 

“Yes, omega?” He was looking through some papers and didn’t look up at him.

“I would like Jason to choose an alpha for me.” 

“That’s fine with me.” 

No one else said anything for a while after that. Everyone paid attention to the movie, it was something about spies. 

Dick focused on Damian’s warmth and the love he felt for him. Did Dick want to be his mother? It wasn’t the first time the thought crossed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's roy!! and sex

A month passed since Tim’s eighteen birthday. Jason and Cass still had their own places, but they were spending more time at the manor now. Dick was thankful to have them around. They made it easier to deal with Bruce’s disappointed glare. 

Jason didn’t bring up anything about a mate, and Dick didn’t bring up the fact that he had called him a bitch. The only difference in their relationship was that Jason didn’t get too rough with him. It wasn’t that bad. 

There were two really, really big down sides, though. The first was that Bruce had found all his heat suppressants part way through the month. Despite Dick’s protests, he threw them out the minute he found them. 

He hadn’t had a heat in a long time and he had no idea when the next one would hit. He was surprised it hadn’t already come. He was relieved everyday that he woke up and wasn’t covered in sweat. He couldn’t stand the thought of his family seeing him like that, begging for an alpha. He was already enough of a disappointment. 

The second major downer was that he didn’t get to go on patrol at all that month. It was next to impossible to get past Bruce. If he did manage to get past him, Jason or Cass would stop him. 

He spent a lot of his time hitting a punching bag. He still didn’t understand why Tim was okay with them treating him like this. Then again, he had always been more fond of the detective work than going on patrol. Dick wasn’t like that. 

He also spent a fair amount of time with Damian. He listened to him talk about his day, made him breakfast, read to him before bed. They would spar, Damian watched attentively as he introduced him to various martial arts. 

Ever since he took his scent mask off, Damian was practically stuck to his side. He listened to Dick like he didn’t listen to the others. When Bruce told him it was late and time for bed, he’d go do something else. When Dick told him the same thing, Damian ran to his room and found him a book for him to read aloud. 

Dick found himself looking forward to the tasks involved in taking care of the kid. Sometimes he would get so involved in Damian that he forgot his anger about not being able to go on patrol.

Things settled down among the pack to the extent that Jason would bring Roy over from time to time. Having another alpha in the house was new, but no fights broke out. 

Dick soon realized that Roy wasn’t there as Arsenal or any other hero alias. He was just Roy Harper. He discovered this when he found him with Jason playing a video game. 

“Dude, I won that round fair and square. I got more kills than you.” Jason said

“Maybe, but my character was definitely more attractive than yours.” Roy replied.

They were sitting on a couch together. Dick came in and sat on the floor in front of them, stealing Jason’s controller. “You two think you’re so good, huh?” Jason raised his eyebrows at him.

He restarted the game and got as many kills as Jason in half the time. This round, Roy wasn’t actually too far behind him. By the time the round was over, he beat Roy by one kill. 

“Damn you! You’re such a dick, Dick.” Roy threw his hands in the air, smiling. 

Dick was overjoyed at his reaction. His friend wasn’t going to start acting differently around him now that he didn’t have his scent mask on. He laughed. “Not my fault you can’t keep up with me, Harper.” 

Roy clasped his shoulder and patted it a couple of times. 

Jason said something about getting food and abruptly left. 

Without his brother’s overpoweringly protective scent in the room, he notices Roy’s scent changed since he last saw him. It was now stronger, powerful and more confident; like he had is life together and he knew what he was doing. Dick never doubted that Roy knew what he was doing, even when he didn’t have his life together. This was something else. It smelled of home, a good night’s sleep and a healthy breakfast. All three were things that Dick loved. He also smelled like a stable alpha, but he tried not to think about that part. If he did, he would get dizzy.

He pressed play on level two, but Roy paused it half way through. Dick’s mind turned to wondering why Jason was taking so long to get food.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you around.” Roy said, his eyes still focused on the screen. Dick thought he detected hints of hurt in his voice. 

Dick sighed. “Bruce pretty much has me trapped in the manor. Not only am I not allowed to go out as Nightwing, I’m not allowed to go out at all without either Bruce, Jason or Cass coming with me.” 

“Woah dude, I didn’t know it was that bad. Mia says she’s seen Tim around the titan tower so I assumed you’d also have the liberty to do that.” Roy put his controller down and stretched his arms out. Dick couldn’t help but notice how big his arms worth. It took everything he had in him to pull his eyes away from the movement of his muscles. 

“Hm.” Dick previously thought Tim was under the same restrictions as he was. Apparently he thought wrong. “I guess Bruce is just extra angry at me.” Roy looked like he was about to say something, but he cut him off. “Thanks, by the way… for not being angry or acting weird.” 

“Dude, you did not have to worry about that. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t already know.” He laughed. Dick looked at him with confusion. “Uh- What I mean is…y’know… it’s not like I didn’t already know Bruce expects way too much from you. He doesn’t have the right to be ‘extra angry’ at you.” 

Dick didn’t follow anything Roy just said. “Right… You wanna go back to the game now?” 

Roy laughed and blushed a bit. “Of course, man.” Dick didn’t think anything of his behaviour. He always acted like this when they were alone together, blushing and laughing nervously. It didn’t have anything to do with him being an omega. 

They didn’t get the chance to continue the game. Jason came back with two boxes of pizza and a basket filled with snacks, both healthy and unhealthy. Tim was following him with a bag of almonds in one hand. He was dragging Damian along with his other hand. “Just eat one almond.” The omega was sternly telling him. “You love almonds!” 

“I hate everything! Let go of me!” Damian yelled with his small voice. 

Jason put the food down next to Dick, turned to Damian and placed his hands on his shoulders. Tim let out a loud sigh of relief, happy to have the kid out of his hands. “That’s something thirteen year-olds say, not five year-olds. If you want to act like a thirteen year old, you have to eat something.” The last two words came out through Jason’s teeth and were accompanied by a growl. 

Damian wasn’t intimidated. “Fuck you!” 

“That’s enough.” Dick interrupted before the situation got any worse. “We don’t say that kind of thing to people, Damian. Now eat a fucking almond and apologize to Jason.” 

Damian put an almond in his mouth and chewed on it. Jason took his hands off him slowly, ready to catch him in case he decided it would be a good idea to start punching someone. Dick pulled him onto his lap and opened a bag of chips for him. He started eating them without a single complaint. 

It took him awhile to realize it, but when everyone settled down Dick noticed that Roy’s scent changed yet again. He could smell it through Jason’s protective alpha scent, through Tim’s soft omega scent, through Damian’s wonderful scent that children often carried. He couldn’t quite identify what it smelled like, though. He just knew it was different, more in a good way than a bad way. 

He could tell Jason smelled it too and obviously didn’t like the thought of another alpha’s scent being more powerful than his, especially in his part of the manor. Dick could practically feel the tension rising between the two alphas.

Roy stood up abruptly. “I actually have to go. Right now. I have a… you know. Donna needs help with something. It’s an emergency. Not that she’s actually going to be hurt, because no one needs to worry about Donna. But I’m still gonna go.” He blurted out, then he looked at Dick and said a simple “bye!” before walking away. 

The weird tension disappeared with him, but Dick was left feeling empty. He didn’t want Roy to leave. He wanted him to stay, overnight even. He could share his bed. That’s what good friends do, right? Share beds? They did it all the time when they were younger. 

He let his thoughts linger on what little was left of Roy’s scent in the room. There was no scent as calming as Roy’s, none that made him want to bare his neck and be stripped of his clothes like Roy’s and what the fuck? 

His heat would probably come soon, that must be what gave him those thoughts. He passed his controller to Jason and took Roy’s. Thankfully no one commented on that. Jason pressed play and they passed another couple of levels before Dick decided he better go make supper. Not that it was his job to do that. He just wanted Damian to eat well and he only ate well when Dick made supper.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn’t know if he was relieved or horrified that his heat didn’t come. On one hand, he was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with being in heat. On the other, it meant that the sexual thoughts he had about Roy the previous day were completely his own. 

Worse still, he dreamt about Roy. Roy fucked him in the dream. Dick submitted to him. He let him fuck him as if he was something the alpha owned.

There were no heat hormones that fueled the dream. That was the truly horrifying part. 

There was a knock on his door. “Come in!” He said as he pulled the covers over himself and buried his head back into the pillow. 

“Dick.” Cass’s voice. “Your scent is off, is everything okay?” 

“‘M fine.” He mumbled.

“It smells like fear. I am going to sit with you until you feel better.” 

He tried to be mad at her. He didn’t need her there to protect him. He was fine without her or any other alpha, as he had been in the years before they found out he was an omega. 

He didn’t tell her to go away, though. Her alpha scent calmed him down. He felt safe and comforted with her there. She never told him what she told Tim when he first presented, but he knew she would protect him at all costs. She might even kill for him. It was oddly reassuring. 

The first thing he did after waking up was, as always, check on Damian. He was still asleep, so Dick didn’t disturb him.

On his way towards the kitchen, he caught Bruce and Jason arguing. His omega instincts yelled at him to diffuse the conflict. Instead, he hid behind a door and eavesdropped. 

“When I said I was fine with you finding a mate for Dick, I thought it was going to happen within a week. It’s been over a month, Jason. How do I know you’re not waiting to mate him off to one of your murderous friends with no morals?” Bruce was obviously trying to keep his voice down, but Dick could hear the growl in it. He shivered. 

“Are you fucking serious? You think you can do better than me? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Dick’s been happier recently. Not that you care about happiness. You’re just pissed that your omega son looks up to his younger brother more than his father. Well guess what, B? That’s your own fault.” Dick looked through a crack in the door. Bruce looked like he was ready to punch Jason. He should really go over there and calm them down. He didn’t do that, though. Jason kept talking. “It’s also your fault if you make the same mistake with Tim. He’s your second chance at a relationship with an omega kid. Do you even know what he likes? Who his friends are? What he likes to do besides detective work? Do you even know what any of us like to do besides detective work?” 

Jason stormed off after that, thankfully not in Dick’s direction.

He made plain eggs for breakfast. It wasn’t Damian’s favourite, but he ate anything Dick put on the table these days. 

Jason wasn’t there, and Dick did everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Bruce. 

There was a blond girl he hadn’t seen before sitting next to his sister. Definitely an omega, but she had Cass’s alpha scent on her. It looked like she had a bad eye… or like she was missing an eye entirely.

Cass only spoke when everyone was seated at the table. That was, everyone besides Jason. “This is Rose.” She said. “She will be staying here when I am here.” Her voice was direct. She started at Bruce, as if daring him to object. 

Dick rolled his eyes and ate his eggs. Tim took a different approach. He hit Cass on the head with his fist and told her “No one has a problem with her being here. Just calm down.” Despite his obvious annoyance, it worked. Bruce and Cass didn’t fight for the whole half hour that they sat at the breakfast table together. Dick was impressed.

Although Cass gave her the chance to, Rose didn’t talk at all. Dick couldn’t help but wonder if this was the ‘real good bitch’ she mentioned all those weeks ago. 

He spent the morning being cynical and beating up a punching bag. He missed going out as Nightwing. He missed being a part of the titans. He missed the action. He missed being regarded as a person by his father.

He felt useless. He felt trapped. He felt all the things he was scared of feeling back when he masked his scent from everyone in his life. 

Jason had told Bruce that he was happier now. _What a load of bullshit_ , he thought as he threw an angry punch. Happier compared to when? Was there anything to be happy about? All he needed was longer hair and he would be Rapunzel. 

Jason came back in the afternoon. Dick was surprised - he usually left for a couple of days after a fight with Bruce. 

Roy was with him. The tension between him and Jason from the day before was gone. Roy’s scent flooded the room as he stepped in and it went straight to Dick’s head. Life didn’t look as bad as it did before. Dick felt better and his brain felt light. He only tripped over one chair while welcoming him in. 

“Hi Roy.” Dick smiled. 

“Heya, Dick!” Roy’s smile was wide and bright. Dick momentarily forgot that smile wasn’t the only thing in the world. 

Roy brought him into a hug. It was only a small one, since Dick pulled away before he got too drunk on his scent. Still, it widened his smiled.

Then Jason clasped a hand on his shoulder and brought him back to reality. “The hell, Dick? You’re not gonna say hi to your own brother? What’s so special about Roy, anyways?” It sounded like his brother was taunting him, but he said it in a joking tone, which told Dick that he wasn’t actually upset. 

Dick felt his cheeks get hot. He looked at Roy, expecting to see him blush as well. Roy always blushed when it came to things like this. 

There was no blush on the alpha’s cheeks. That alone made Dick feel like his cheeks were on fire. There was no hint of nervousness in his face and he looked back at Dick with pure confidence. His wide smile turned into something that resembled a smirk. 

This, in turn, made him wet, which made him embarrassed, which made his cheeks feel even hotter, and god someone better change the subject before he started crying. 

Damian saved the day. The kid ran into him at full speed and started tugging at his pants, demanding that he make the cookies he’d promised. Dick picked him up and brought him to the kitchen without saying anything to either Roy or Jason. 

Damian was content to sit on the counter and wait for him to finish the cookies. When Roy came into the kitchen, Dick turned his back to him, focusing on beating the eggs into the sugar and butter. 

He wasn’t there for long, though. Dick heard him leave after a couple of minutes and let out a breath of relief. Damian was oddly quiet after that. 

“You alright, Dami?” He asked as he rolled out the dough. Doing so calmed him down. “You can help me choose the shapes for the cookies if you want.” 

“Yes, I am well.” Damian said. “In fact, I am very happy. I like Roy. I like him a lot.” 

“Oh yeah?” He did not understand the correlation between his being happy and liking Roy.

“Yes. He said that he would let me use his bow and arrows if I told you that I like him. He came here to tell me that. I am excited to see how those weapons work, and so I am telling you that I like him.” 

Dick choked on nothing and managed to drop half the cookie dough on the ground. 

Apparently that was enough to freak Damian out. Damian, who’d seen every member of this family come home soaked in blood, was now worried because Dick coughed a little too hard. “Richard, are you okay?” His voice suddenly sounded timid. Dick couldn’t answer him, as he was still choking on absolutely nothing. “I will go get help.” He said, already leaving the kitchen. 

He prayed to everything he could think of that Damian wasn’t on his way to get Roy. He poured himself a glass of water and managed to stop choking only a couple of seconds before Damian came back. Who he brought back was a much worse option than Roy was. 

Bruce was in his Batman suit without the cowl. His face was lined with worry. “Dick, what happened? Damian said you were choking.” 

He gave Damian a warm smile and told him he was fine. He didn’t say anything to Bruce. He just left. 

He found Roy and Jason in the same room as the day before. This time, they weren’t playing video games. They were cleaning guns. 

Jason was obviously uncomfortable with his omega brother being around so many weapons. He ordered him to go sit in the chair which was furthest from the table of guns. Dick shot him a dirty look, but did as he was told. 

Roy didn’t seem bothered by his presence. 

Dick watched them work in silence for a couple of minutes. Jason said something about checking on Tim and left. 

Roy handed him a gun and a cloth as soon as Jason was out of sight. “Don’t worry about him. He’s a twenty year old alpha, he doesn’t understand how to control his instinct to protect you yet.” 

Dick stood next to him. Roy’s voice was soothing, but it didn’t fix his bad mood. Bruce was at least thirty years older than Jason. Shouldn’t he have learned how to control himself? “I know.” He gave Roy a reassuring smile. He couldn’t pretend that the alpha’s presence didn’t make him feel significantly better. 

“You wanna go out tonight? Go sit on a roof somewhere?” 

Dick laughed. “What? You think you can get me past the three violent alphas that place contains?” 

“Alone? No way. With your help? Probably.” 

Dick looked at him and oh no. Roy had that look on his face again. The confident one that made Dick’s underwear get all wet. His mind wandered back to his dream about Roy. His underwear situation only got worse from there. 

Roy’s scent changed. It was similar to how it changed the day before, but this time he could identify what it smelled like. It was the purest form of Roy’s alpha scent. It radiated power, control and sexual arousal. 

For once, Dick gave into his first instinct. He tilted his head to the side and bared his neck. Roy crowded him against the table and softly ran two fingers along the exposed skin. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

Dick responded with a whine. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I know your little pussy is wet. I’d like you to tell me what made that happen.” His other hand played with the front of Dick’s jeans as he spoke. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be nervous around me. You can tell me.” 

“I- I like you.” Dick hoped it came out as more than just a squeak.

He didn’t know it was possible for Roy to get any closer to him, but he did. “I like you too, Dickie.” His voice was as steady as ever. He popped Dick’s jeans open and slid his fingers inside his underwear. 

Then Roy froze. A growling sound came out of his mouth. Dick was so wrapped up in how hot it all was that he didn’t notice the scent of another alpha in the room.

Jason. 

Dick couldn’t see him over Roy’s shoulders, but he heard him say “Whoa… You can have him, dude. I’m not gonna stop you. I just need a gun.” He found it took him an awful long time to get a gun. Roy didn’t let him move or zip up his pants. Jason could see how weak he was, could see how quickly he submitted to Roy, and god, he’d never get over the embarrassment. 

Finally, Jason left and closed the door behind him. Right, they should have closed the door at the beginning. 

It took a few seconds before Roy calmed down. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Dick nodded, tightly wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

He let out a gasp as the alpha’s fingers reached his vagina. Roy didn’t do much, he just passed his fingers over it and dipped them in his wetness. Then he withdrew them. 

Dick moaned. “No - I… I liked that. Can I have more, please?” 

“Sure thing,” Roy carried him to the couch and sat him on his lap. “But first, you’re gonna have to tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Bullshit. You’re the alpha, doesn’t that mean you make all my decisions for m-”

Roy gave him a light slap on the face, but it was hard enough to sting. “I don’t like disobedient omegas, Dick.” 

Stunned, Dick touched his cheek where the alpha’s hand landed. He was acutely aware of Roy’s eyes on him. “I want you to fuck me, knot me. I want you to mate me. I want you to be my alpha and I want you to get me pregnant, Roy. I’m sorry I hid this from you for so long… I should’ve come to you sooner…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby.” Roy said, slowly pulling off Dick’s clothes. “That sounds amazing. There’s just one small problem; what should you call the alpha who’s about to get you pregnant?” 

“Alpha?” Dick would definitely burn up from embarrassment after this. 

“I like that, but I was thinking about something else.” 

“Daddy.” He looked into Roy’s eyes as he said it.

“Now you’re being a good boy.” He laid Dick down on the couch and pulled his own pants off. 

When he saw the size of his cock, Dick realized it wasn’t just his face and vagina that were on fire. His whole body was burning. His heat decided this was a great time to arrive. “Please, I need…   
oh god-” He felt tears trickle out of his eyes. “I need your knot in my cunt.” 

Roy brushed his dick around his entrance. “I always knew you’d be like this, a hot as fuck submissive bitch,” he said before pushing inside. 

Dick lost awareness of everything that wasn’t Roy. The only feeling he cared about was his alpha’s cock moving inside him.

Their chests were pressed against each other as they fucked. Roy’s hands held his waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck. He couldn’t keep track of his own thoughts, but they would mostly just a string of yesyesyesyes and make me your bitch.

It didn’t take long for his knot to start growing. Dick cried harder as it got bigger. It started to hurt. Roy caressed his face with soothing kisses - it helped him feel better, but it didn’t take the pain away. “Hey, shh… It’s okay… you’re taking me so well.” Dick was so wrapped up in his heat that he didn’t notice the hints of worry in Roy’s scent.

Finally, the knot popped. Roy let out a deep moan as he came. Dick screamed, but the pain ended after that. The knot was comfortably attached to his insides. 

Slowly, he regained awareness of his surroundings. They were on a couch, next to a table with Jason’s stupid guns covering it. He stopped crying. “So… Are we mated now?” 

“No.” Roy’s breathing was heavy. “I basically have to bite your neck for that.” So that was where the urge to bare his neck came from. “But judging from the strong - and very nice, by the way - scent of your heat, I’d say you could be pregnant.” He looked like he was trying to hide a smile as he said it. 

“Do it, then.” Dick cleared the sweat-covered hair away from his neck. 

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t want to do it while you’re in heat.”

Dick pouted. “I’m not in heat anymore.”

“Yes, you are. You feel a bit better because I knotted you, but you’re skin’s still on fire and I bet your mind is hazy as fuck.” 

Dick whined. “Please bite me, Daddy. You’re not just going to leave me as a pregnant unmated omega are y-” 

Roy shivered. Then he picked Dick up just enough to land a hard, loud spank on his ass. “Look, Dick, you were right. I _am_ the alpha, and that does mean that I get to make more of the decisions than you, because I _do_ know better. Am I clear?” His voice was stern and dominant.

“Yes, alpha.” He lowered his eyes. 

“Good boy.” He ran his thumb down the side of his face.

They laid in silence for a total of a minute before the door opened. Jason walked in, looking alarmed. 

“Fuck off, will you?” Roy said.

“Dick was screaming, why was he screaming? Didn’t sound good to me.” Jason stared at Roy, didn’t even bother to glance at Dick to see if he looked okay. Dick was perfectly fine with that, since he did not need his brother to see him like this.

“Damn, I guess someone has never knotted a virgin omega before.” Roy laughed. Dick considered sinking into the couch.

“Ha, ha,” Jason said sarcastically, but he sounded less angry.

“Your brother’s a good bitch, Jay. Thanks for letting me have him,” Roy said. It was so humiliating, Dick tried to hold his tears back.

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t fuck it up. And I don’t think he likes being called that.” 

“Oh, he does.” Roy’s eyes turned back to Dick’s. “Baby, why don’t you tell Jay that you like being called a bitch? I think you should. It’s best to be honest.” 

Dick looked at his alpha, eyes wide. Then he looked at Jason, and back at Roy again. He opened his mouth and moved it around, but no sound came out. A squeaking sound came from his throat, and he moved his eyes to his brother. “I like being called a bitch.” 

“Damn, Roy! You’re good!” Jason laughed. Dick cried. His brother left. 

Roy kissed him. “Was that too much, or did you like being humiliated like that, Dick?” 

“I liked it.” He squirmed around on the alpha’s knot. Roy brushed over his nipples, and suddenly it was too much. A sensation rolled over him. He was filled with a feeling of pure pleasure. He started to shake. Somewhere, he heard Roy saying “It’s okay sweetheart, you’re just having an orgasm.” 

It certainly didn’t feel like ‘just’ an orgasm. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this good, this full, this complete. But it only lasted for seconds before the feeling went away and he came back to Earth. 

Roy hugged him tightly. He basked in the comfort for a while, but fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce was not happy when he found out. No one understood why. Dick didn’t really care. In fact, he was happy that he was avoiding him. It meant that he wasn’t blocking every single exit anymore. 

He packed his bags after Damian went to sleep. There wasn’t really anyone to say goodbye to. Tim spent most of his time at the Titan Tower now. Jason wasn’t around. He was too scared that Cass would try to stop him if he went to see her. Alfred went to bed way too early these days and Dick didn’t want to wake him up. 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys to his car. He sighed in relief when he found it parked in the same place he’d left it six weeks earlier. 

Then he knocked his head on the ceiling out of surprise when he got in it. 

“Do you mind if I come with you?” His sister was sitting in the passenger’s seat. He tries to figure out how he managed to miss that she was there. Then again, she was an alpha, right? Apparently that meant she was better than him.

“Yeah, I kind of do mind, actually.” He threw his bag into the back seat and stared at the wheel. 

“Oh. I will come anyways.” She said.

“Of course you will.” He was getting a headache. He didn’t argue with her, all he wanted to do was leave. He started the car and drove away from the manor. 

He enjoyed a good ten minutes of quiet driving before she asked “We are going to Roy’s?” 

He didn’t answer her. 

That didn’t stop her from talking more - which was a typical characteristic of an alpha but very unlike Cass. “He does not seem as protective of you as we are. Are you sure that he cares for you?”

“That’s not your problem to worry about.” Dick was happy they were coming up to a red light. Bracing himself, he pressed on the breaks way too late. Not expecting it, Cass fell forward, hitting her head on the dashboard. 

“Do that again, and I’m driving.” She rubbed her forehead. 

“Didn’t know you knew how to drive.” 

“I see that you don’t know how, either.” 

“I did that on purpose. I know what I’m doing.”

“Fuck you.” Her scent changed. It wasn’t stupidly worried protective anymore. She was angry. More importantly, her scent was defensive, like Dick was a threat to her instead of something she had to protect.

Dick smiled. It was a very genuine smile. His omega instincts screamed at him to just let her drive. He was hurt, he didn’t want her to be angry - especially not at him. Still, he was satisfied. Finally, she was treating him like she treated Jason, like she treated Bruce. If he was thinking rationally, he’d know that wasn’t necessarily a good thing, but all he could see in the moment was that she was treating him like an alpha. She was treating him like a person.

He did the same at the next red light. This time, it didn’t go as well. He hit ice. There weren’t many cars since it was three in the morning, so he didn’t hit anyone. Instead, the car skidded off the road. There was no ditch and it crashed into a tree. 

Dick’s hands held tightly to the wheel. It only took him a couple of seconds to get over the first stages of shock. 

The impact was on the passenger’s side. Cass was unconscious, blood trickled down the side of her face. He touched his own head, checking for blood. There was none. He was fine other than a stiff neck and a fair amount of dizziness. 

He reached over to drag his sister out of the car. She obviously had at least a concussion. He fell out of the car onto the frost covered grass, pulling her out with him and onto his lap. 

He ripped off pieces of his shirt and covered the bleeding with them. Then he realized he didn’t know what to do. If she’d been stabbed or shot, he would know exactly what needed to be done.

He needed to get her to Leslie, but he didn’t have the means to. He’d have to call Bruce or some other member of his family for help, which was not something he was interested in. He thought about calling Clark but didn’t do it. He didn’t need more people being disappointed in him. 

He called an ambulance. It took longer than he’d have liked to get them to a hospital, but he didn’t worry. She’d been through worse. They had all been through worse. This was a situation he handled before and could handle again.

The paramedics only started asking him questions when they arrived at the hospital. His sister was still lying in the bed from the ambulance - she wasn’t being treated yet. He got the feeling they hadn’t even alerted a doctor a doctor yet. Apparently they had to ask these stupid questions first. They mostly just wanted details about what happened, any allergies Cass might have, how old she was… He answered them dishonestly, calmly and quickly, wanting to go through them as fast as possible.

Then they started asking questions about him. The first one was if she was the alpha responsible for him. It’s something Tim could have handled calmly, but he wasn’t capable of that. He decided the best course of action was to spit at them. 

An alpha security guard immediately came over to him. Dick readied himself to fight him off. After all, he was Nightwing and this was an idiot hospital security guard. The guard had something in one hand and grabbed Dick’s arm with the other. He pulled away, twisting the alpha’s arm in the process. 

Between the movement, he got a glimpse of his sister behind the paramedics. Dick stopped fighting. He soon found himself gagged and collared. A leash attached to the collar was tied to a hook on the wall labelled with ‘Omega Leash.’

What a wonderful society I live in, he thought as sat on one of the chairs against the wall. He watched as they rolled Cass’s bed down the hallway and out of sight. 

Was he really still Nightwing? Nightwing would have taken off the gag by now. Dick hadn’t even started trying to do that. Nightwing probably wouldn’t have done anything he just did - he would have brought her to Leslie with no fear of confronting Bruce. Batman wouldn’t have skidded off the road in the first place. 

Dick had thought wrong. He couldn’t handle this. He texted Jason ‘car accident’ and the name of the hospital. He kicked himself five minutes later for doing so. Jason was the biggest hothead he knew, he’d just make things worse. 

Maybe he deserved to be gagged. He couldn’t even call the right person for help. 

The hospital was about an hour out of Gotham and Jason got there exactly an hour later. Tim and Cass’s omega were with him. Surprisingly, she was the first person to hit him, not Jason. She looked like she was holding back tears. Tim took her hand and sat beside Dick, pulling her down to sit next to him. 

Jason stood in front of Dick. “What the fuck happened? And what did you do to get yourself gagged and put on a leash?” He took out a knife and cut the collar off before hesitantly taking the gag out of his mouth. 

A nurse appeared out of nowhere. “Sir, you can’t just-” 

“Can’t what? He’s my brother.” Jason grabbed the front of the nurse’s shirt and shook him. “I’d like to know where the girl that he came in with is.” He gestured to a gun on his head.

Tim and Dick simultaneously rubbed their foreheads with their fingers. The third omega seemed to be completely on board with the gun idea. 

“S-She’s still unconscious b-but it shouldn’t be too long before she wakes up.” The nurse’s beta scent was riddled with fear. Dick was surprised there wasn’t a protocol for this kind of thing. They obviously have one for misbehaving omegas. “I’ll get another c-chair so you can sit with your omegas.” 

Jason huffed and went to get himself a chair. He pushed it up against Dick’s. He took the omega’s face between his hands and turned it towards hum. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Dick waited for him to add bitch at the end but it didn’t happen.

“There was ice, the car went off the road and into a tree.” 

“Huh. Where was she taking you? She doesn’t even know how to drive.” 

“I was going to Roy’s. I was driving. She insisted on coming.” 

“You were… What?” He raised his voice and held Dick’s face harder. 

“Sure, I was driving a bit fast but you would have been driving faster and it would’ve happened to you too.” Dick grinded his teeth together.

“I don’t care. You should have said something about going to Roy’s. Did you tell him you were going to him place? We could have organized to bring you there.” He growled. 

Dick growled back. “Why are you so fucking immature?” 

“I’m immature? You’re the one who spit on the security guard.” 

He imitated Jason’s action of shaking the nurse. “You would have done the same.” 

“Shut up!” Tim stood up in front of them. “You made your point, Dick. We get it, you’re just as bad as an alpha and you act just like one.” 

“Umm…” Dick said. Jason took his hands off his cheeks. 

“You think you’ll get everyone to calm down about this by taking better care of Damian and making food? Trying to be a good omega? That’s not what it means to be a ‘good omega.’ You know who thinks those things define being a good omega, Dick? Violent alphas. You think just like one.”

“Hey-” Jason tried to cut in. 

Tim turned to him. “I said shut up! You literally brought a gun to a hospital. Cass’s mother tongue is violence. I don’t even know what to say about Bruce. You’re all violent.”

“You hid a knife in the back of your boot.” He shut up after that. 

“Didn’t say I’m not violent.” Dick didn’t get it. He didn’t understand how Tim had Jason looking up at him and listening to him. He didn’t understand why Jason wasn’t calling him a bitch and making him bare his neck. 

Tim looked back at Dick. “Anyways, the reason everyone is acting so weird around you is because we’re shocked. No one knows how to act. You lied to us for seven years. Now that you’ve told us you’re an omega, you still act like an alpha at the same time as trying to fulfill an omega role. It’s confusing as shit. We don’t know how to make sense of it. Bruce, Cass, Jason…” He glanced at Jason. He brushed some of his hair away from his neck and tilted it slightly to the side. The alpha’s scent was sweeter after that. “They don’t know it, but they’re acting like you’re a strange omega who recently joined the pack and who they suddenly have to protect. We don’t know who you are anymore, Dick. The way I see it, you’re still an alpha. One who I feel I can’t trust.” 

Dick was in shock. He didn’t say anything. Nothing that Tim just said explained why he was okay with giving up Red Robin.

“Wow, Timmy.” Jason said. “That was really deep.”

Tim ignored him and sat back down. 

“Alright Dickie, I’m gonna call Roy to pick you up. If he can’t do that, you can come to my place or you can go back to the manor and sleep in my room.” Jason took his phone out, got up, and walked down the hallway. He was soon out of sight. 

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths. God, why couldn’t he be like Tim. He was the bravest, most determined person he knew and he was almost always right. 

“Tim’s right,” said the girl next to Tim. “My father beat me and fucked me. Your family is amazing. I love Cass. She is so nice to me, but she never crosses any boundaries. I don’t understand why you decided to hide as an alpha all those years. Do you even remember my name?”

It was the first time she talked to him. “Point taken.” Dick said, getting up to go follow Jason.

He found his younger brother smoking outside on a bench. It was wet and had patches of snow all over it, but he took a seat next to him anyway. “I’m sorry, uhh... “ Dick swallowed. “Alpha.”

Jason put his arm around him and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Cass is gonna be fine.”

“I know.” He said. 

The alpha grunted.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dick asked. 

“Anything.” He threw his cigarette away and lit a new one. 

“You haven’t called me a bitch, since…” He blushed.

“Since I walked in on you and Roy?” Jason smiled. 

Dick wanted to vomit. “Yeah.”

“It’s obviously a sex thing, and I don’t want anything to do with your sex life. You’re my brother.” 

“So… you don’t see me as an omega who randomly appeared in your life?”

“No. I know your my brother, but honestly? I don’t know what I see you as.” They both stared at their feet. 

“I don’t actually want you to call me that.” Dick blurted out, still blushing. 

“Don’t worry about it, you were in heat. People do the weirdest shit in heats and ruts.” He laughed. “One time, I was with this omega guy and…’ He caught Dick’s eye and trailed off. “Uh, yeah. So Roy’s on his way here in some sort of jet. Dunno where he got it from. He’ll be here in about an hour. I’m gonna go check on Cass, and you’re going to come with me.”

“Oh.” Dick said. He looked at Jason, who was already standing up. “I mean - yes alpha.” He followed his brother inside.

The nurse informed them (well, it was mostly directed at Jason) that she had been awake but fell back asleep. Everything was fine besides her concussion and slightly broken ribs. They were led to her room, where they found the other two omegas sleeping next to her. 

Jason sat on the chair and fell asleep. Dick leaned against the wall until Roy arrived. 

Dick jumped up when the alpha tiptoed into the room. He couldn’t help it - seeing Roy’s face immediately made him smile. 

The first thing he did was hug him. Dick wanted to bury himself in Roy, bury himself in that scent. It was as perfect as ever. He wanted it to stay with him forever, always by his side and never going too far away.   
“I missed you, Dick.” Roy whispered. He was also smiling. It made Dick’s heart feel light, as if the alpha picked him up and twirled him around the room. It wasn’t a sickening feeling, though. He felt more confident despite his thoughts being clouded with nothing but thoughts of Roy. 

The omega part of him wanted to say ‘oh god, please mate me,’ but he was very happy that “I missed you too” came out instead.

“Are you okay?” Worry lined his face as well as his scent.

“Yeah,” Dick breathed. “Are you?”

“Never been better.” Roy kissed his forehead. He had to stand on his toes to do so, since he was only about an inch taller than him. “I’ll just let Jason know -”

“No!” Dick let urgency flow into his voice. He tightly grabbed onto the alpha’s hands. “I mean… I don’t want to wake him up. Can we just go?” 

“Alright, yeah, calm down. We’re leaving.” Roy sounded somewhat annoyed. Once again, Dick failed to handle the situation properly. He didn’t entirely know what he had against saying goodbye to his brother. He just thought it was best to avoid it altogether. 

Dick slept through the entire next day and most of the following night. It was dark out when he woke up. The air was chilly, but his body was warm. Roy was in the bed next to him. The alpha has his arms wrapped around him, holding Dick against his chest and acting as his source of heat. With his gentle, strong and lightly protective scent surrounding him, he thought he might be in heaven. 

Then he remembered why he felt the need to leave the manor and returned to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
